Nighttime's Overture
by StarTart
Summary: Broken by someone he once trusted, will Shiki open up to the one who cares most? Takuma x Shiki x Kaname. Inspiration and 1st chapter from FatalNightmares. (The subject of rape is strictly used for the story.)
1. Traumatized

(This chapter was written by the amazing** FatalNightmares **who has let me adopt her story, check out her other stories; you'll fall in love!)

**Traumatized**

Ichijo had received news from Rima that Shiki wasn't feeling well, since he wasn't answering his door. As the vice-president of the Night class, it was his duty to take care of all the vampires (when Kaname wasn't busy, of course).

He walked up the beautiful Night class staircase and down the equally beautiful hallway, which consisted of aristocratic paintings, gold, and silver. The Night building was a place for vampires to stay while the Day class went to school in the morning. It was a way that enabled humans and vampires could live in a peaceful, co-existing society.

Naturally, humans were not allowed out of their dorm rooms passed a certain time, and the same rule applied for vampires. There were two excluded from this rule, who were known as Zero and Yuuki. They were a part of the "disciplinary committee", and in charge of keeping vampires and humans in-check. Zero himself was a vampire, although no one knew that besides the Night class, the headmaster (who was also Yuuki's adoptive Father), and Yuuki.

The blonde vampire knocked on Shiki's door cheerfully. Ichijo had an abnormally joyful personality according to the other vampires. It was hard to tell what he actually felt since he always wore a smile. Although, like any other vampire, he arose to a challenge if needed.

Shiki's scent was in his bedroom; he had to be in there. It was night which meant that he couldn't have been sleeping, unless he was hurt? Who would hurt Shiki? Everyone liked him. He was one of the few vampires who wasn't involved in any drama, along with Rima. Ichijo couldn't smell his blood, but there was an odd scent in the room. It smelled familiar but he couldn't identify it.

"Shiki, Shiki! I have some pocky waiting for you downstairs," he bribed him, receiving no reply. "You have a modelling call waiting for you. It's your boss!" The blonde lied. He had to get Shiki out of bed somehow. The red-haired vampire was one of his closest friends.

Takuma stood outside his room for a few more minutes. "Okay, I'm coming in." Ichijo turned the handle on the door, finding that it was unlocked. _That's strange. He always keeps his door locked. _The vice-president opened the door.

He gasped at the sight in disbelief. Shiki was lying face-down on his bed, naked with tear stained eyes and visible bite marks all over his body (though they weren't bleeding). He had various bruises and slap marks, specifically on his butt. His legs were spread apart slightly and Ichijo could see white spilling from his ass on to the sheets.

"Wha-what? Shiki!" Ichijo yelled in a panic, closed the door behind him and ran towards Shiki's side. _Who did this to him? Why did he let this happen? And how did no one realize this was happening? Oh god, if only I was here sooner. _Ichijo thought furiously.

Shiki obviously passed out from a mixture of god knew what. The blonde swiftly locked the door and filled Shiki's bathtub with warm, soapy water. He picked his friend up and set him down in the tub. Shiki didn't even squirm, which was even more heartbreaking.

He ran a sponge along his body delicately and wiped away the dried tears with his fingers. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." Ichijo repeated over and over. It would have taken a lot for Shiki to cry; he was always apathetic. In fact, the blonde had never seen Shiki cry in his life. He drained the tub and dried Shiki off with a towel before picking him up and setting him under his blankets. Ichijo laid down beside Shiki (over the covers) and wrapped his arms around his lifeless body.

The vice-president had spent over two hours just lying down and comforting Shiki. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, Shiki was still out cold. "Shiki..." He breathed out, closing his eyes tightly. "I promise to find whoever did this to you and I'll find them." _It can't be someone far away._

Shiki's light blue eyes shot open and panted for air as if he were under water. He thrashed around in the bed, punching and biting everything in sight. He growled, screamed, anything to escape. He could feel _his_ hands all over him, hurting him. He could hear _his_ moans and insults. Shiki couldn't take it anymore, he was desperate.

Ichijo's own green eyes opened and held on to Shiki tighter. "Shiki, stop! Shiki! It's me, Ichijo!" The red-head screamed incomprehensible words and hit Ichijo several times until he finally stopped and passed out again.

The blonde took a minute to collect himself and realize what just happened. He couldn't imagine what was going on in Shiki's brain. _I am scaring him more than I am helping him. I-I don't know how to help him. Unless..._Without a second thought, Ichijo punctured two nails through his own neck and let the blood drip inside Shiki's mouth. "Here... drink this."

Instinctively, the younger vampire lurched towards the scent of blood and sunk his fangs through the holes in Ichijo's neck. He drank greedily from his neck. Shiki eyes glowed red; it was the same for every vampire when they received blood. Ichijo caressed his hair lovingly and exposed more of his neck for him. Shiki could hear Ichijo's soft words, feel his gentle touch.

Shiki regained consciousness and retracted his fangs from the older vampire's neck. He licked the remnants of blood that poured from his neck. "Ichijo?" He called weakly. He didn't even have to see his face or hear his voice to know that it was him; he could tell only by the taste of his blood.

"Yes, I am here." He held the younger vampire closer to his body and continued to caress his hair. "You're okay now." He reassured him. "Nothing's going to hurt you."

Shiki nodded, leaning into the touch of one of his best friends. He was still shaking, even though Ichijo helped him calm down. "Okay..." He breathed against the vice-president's neck.

"Who did this to you, Shiki? Please... I need to know, as the vice-president and your close friend." He held the model closer. Ichijo was anxious, yet afraid to know. It meant he would have to tell President Kuran whoever it was. It must have been a pureblood. What other creature would Shiki give in to?

"I-I can't, he said that he would kill me if I t-told anyone." Shiki stuttered, letting out a round of violent sobs and cries. The older vampire rubbed his back. "Please, just drop it Takuma. I'll be fine..." He continued to shake and whimper. "I don't want you to get involved. You already have by coming here."

"What does that mean, Shi-" Ichijo was cut off by a knock on the door. He heard Yuuki's voice behind it.

"Dorm inspection day! Did you forget, Shiki-san?" She exclaimed cheerfully.

For once, Takuma didn't have the mental capacity to deal with happy humans. He actually preferred moody Zero in that moment; it was usually the other way around. He would pretend for Shiki, since he was the one who should have been traumatized.

"Pretend to be sleeping." He pulled the covers over Shiki's face and opened the door. "Hello Yuuki-san, and Zero-kun!" Ichijo wore a big, fake smile. "Feel free to inspect the room but don't bother Shiki. He's very sick and I've been taking care of him." He chuckled.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just get this over with. I can't stand the smell of vampires..." Zero's voice trailed off. Takuma could tell that the newborn vampire could smell his blood. Both Yuuki and Zero stared at the fang marks on his neck.

"Don't worry! I let Shiki have some of my blood. He is sick, after all. Blood is the best medicine, haha. There is no rule against this, am I right?" He laughed.

Yuuki nodded. "You're right, Takuma-san. We have no business what goes on between vampires and vampires. That is Kaname's job."

Takuma could hear Shiki sob quietly. He had to find a way to get the disciplinary committee to leave as fast as possible.

"Tch, disgusting. That's all you blood-suckers live for." Zero commented, as if he wasn't a vampire. Takuma understood; it must have been hard for a _vampire hunter_ to admit he was a vampire himself. "Anyway, I thought vampires can't get sick. You're already dead."

Ichijo scratched the back of his head and laughed slightly.

"Don't be rude, Zero!" Yuuki apologized on behalf of Zero, which started a mini fight between the duo.

"At any rate, you two should hurry along." Takuma suggested nicely. Zero and Yuuki peered around the room. They couldn't have picked a worse day to perform a dorm inspection. Finally, the two finished with no confiscated items (not that it mattered). Ichijo let out a long sigh. _What will it take for Shiki to confess? He's safe with the night class around._


	2. Hurt

_Become consumed by darkness; for you are already dead._

**Hurt **

_I promise... I'll protect you.. with everything I've got. _Words so clichè yet the blond second-in-command meant every single word. His eyes shut, not wanting to look at the bites and bruises covering his best friend. The pain on the young model's face made Ichijo wish this was a dream, but no... reality was not that kind.

The vice touched Shiki's head lightly and recieved a flinch and a sob, the red-head's eyes shot open immedietly. "I.. I'm sorry, Shiki. I didn't want to wake you... but you need to eat or drink, at least. Blood?"

He recieved no response.

_Please, answer me..._

_Please, tell me who did this, I'm begging you. Tell me who hurt you._

Shiki only sat there, eyes half lidded with Takuma's blood dribbling down his lip, but he hadn't even made a move to lick it up.

_"Don't waste it."_

"Sh... Shiki! Don't get up yet, you're... hurt." His voice dropped to a whisper on the last few words; but those words didn't hurt him as much as they hurt Shiki.

Even though he had taken blood from the blond, he still felt weak. Even though he had taken a bath he still felt...

Dirty.

_Save me._

All of the things _he _had done to him stained his skin, his insides, and his pride. _His_ touch. It burned his skin like a hunter's weapon; it would not heal.

_I'm begging you._

"Takuma," he finally spoke again after his long slumber, "I-..I'm fine." He closed his eyes once again but didn't do it to sleep - he did it to think.

_He's not fine at all.. _"What are you thinking, Shiki? Please, tell me."

The damaged boy didn't speak for a little.. but, "He did things.. terrible things to me. I can't tell you who, but, Ichijo," he was using his formal name, "please don't tell anyone about this. I trust you. Promise me."

It saddened Takuma to say his answer, and this was one of those times where he didn't want the trust. "Yes." But this was what Shiki wanted; as a friend, and a fellow vampire, he trusted him. Takuma intended to keep this trust wholly. "I promise." A sad smile.

"Takuma.. don't cry. You're crying."

_Crying_, "C..crying? O-ohhh! Ahaha.. sorry." Shiki gave him his usual poker face indicating that excuse was lame.

"Ah.. ah! Shiki too tight!" Shiki had quickly pounced on the unsuspecting vamp, crushing him in a hug.

"Don't.." he could see tiny red glow from Shiki's cheeks,

_Don't?_

"Don't cry, Takuma. You'll make me sad, too."

"Aren't you already sad?"

"Don't cry for me, though." _I'm not worth the tears._

Still having his arms wrapped around him, but not as tightly, Shiki had drifted off into the confinements of sleep. _Goodnight, Shiki._

Takuma stepped outside of the young vampire's dorm, right into Kaname.

_Kaname?_

"Lord Kaname? What brings you here?" he recieved one of Kaname's famous smiles before his question was answered.

"I smelled blood; I also heard that Senri was sick, I came to check on him."

"Oh! I already checked on him; he.. had a fever! So I gave him some blood, that must've been what you smelled." Ichijo gave the dorm president a fake laugh, in hoped he would leave Shiki be.

"Takuma you can't fool a Pureblood's nose."

"Wha..what do you mean haha?"

"It's nothing. I will be leaving now; tell Senri I hope he gets better.. soon."

Kaname left with a small smile. _What in the world was that about?_

Takuma assumed Shiki would feel better if he knew the dorm president wanted him to feel better, so natrually he went to tell him. "Shiki. Shiki!"

The crimson woke up with a start, then sat up, "What is it now-OW!" he clutched his pelvis and sunk back into the bed. His brows were furrowed in pain and his teeth gritted. "Tch.".

_It must be..._

He wouldn't think of that, "Shik-",

"It's nothing I can't handle. I'm fine." He acted tough, but stayed in a more comfortable position on his back. "Why did you wake me up?" he asked with tired eyes and a sleepy voice.

"Lord Kaname says that he hopes you get better soon!" Takuma yipped with his real smile, "Isn't that great?".

...

"Shiki?" He didn't say a word.

"Great, huh?" He turned his back, "I'm going back to sleep."

Takuma didn't understand Shiki's sudden attitude towards Lord Kaname, but he figured it must've been from everything that has happened up until now.

"Shiki.."

_It makes you feel so dirty; but not messy dirty._

_It's disgusting dirty._

_The type of dirty that no matter how many times you wash, it's still there._

_The type of dirty that stains every fibre of your being._

_Save me from falling into this void._

_Because I can't save myself._

Shiki lost control of control of himself yet again; he at once thrashed and kicked and cursed and everything - anything; something to grab hold of and hoist himself out of this.. nightmare.

"STAY AWAY!" His eyes had gone blank; like a dead fish. Senri saw through everything. His hands went to his throat and he scratched. Hyperventilation kicked in and the red-head wheezed.

_Release me from this hell._

"I SAID STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He clenched his jaw and took as much air into him as he could - his ability to breath was little to none. He was suffocating in his own way. "S-Stay.. aaawgh...-please..".

_"You are nothing but a toy._

_Useless and broken - when I'm bored with you, you will be thrown away and will be worth nothing,_

_a waste of space, you are becoming filthier and filthier, ..._

_Shiki."_

Everything was cold, but heated at the same time; a sickening heat.

"Hngh, ah!" A grunt and a moan echoed in the room.

"Kah-haan.. plea..se." The crimson's face was shoved into the pillow, making his breathing even harder than it already was, what with the slender hand wrapped around his throat and cutting off his air supply enough already.

"Please? You want more," the older vampire smiled sadistically and rammed the model harder, "slut?".

All Senri could do was cry harder as he moaned, "pleh..please h..hic s-stop. It hu...rNGH."

"Shiki," the Lord said in a husky, mellow voice. "I know you like it, so be obedient," he swiftly grasped Shiki's locks and wrenched his head sideways so he could see his face, the rapist then struck his victim in the face, gripping his throat even harder, "and keep quiet.".

Shiki's topper roughly grabbed the boy's erection and gripped, cutting off his ability to release. The model's breath hitched painfully in his throat as his tormentor tugged and squeezed his member harder and harder. "Slut," _Slap_. "Dirty," _Smack. _"Whore. You're so dirty, I bet you do this with everyone in the night class? No, you probably do it with Zero in the day class as well. Kain, Aidou, Rima, probably even Takuma, too. Disgusting."

_Disgusting._

He who was guilty released Senri's throat and erection before flipping him over so he lay on his back and harshly grabbing his hips and practically tearing him open with messy, angry, pile-driven thrusts. "Kah! Ah HAAA!" Large amounts of seed were released into the mess of a man, previous futile pleas of mercy now lost in the wannabe lust.

"How does it feel to yet again be taken by your taker?" he husked out.

"Mnnghh _hic_." Senri let the tears fall yet again.

Saliva and semen made it's way from Shiki's mouth, causing him to have a brief choking fit.

Shiki's tormentor then put his hand on the side of his prey's pretty, tortured face, caressing it and admiring his work of art; he had ravished the bottom. He adorned bruises, scratches and hickeys all over his chest, face and thighs. The vamp was covered in sweat, blood, and cum. Drool pooled from his mouth and tears filled his eyes. Shiki looked distant, staring right through the wall. One thing, though, was missing.

"Ahhh," the powerful vampire bent over the dazed boy, head to neck. He licked the sensitive part on his neck, right where the artery was before baring his large white fangs and biting down. Shiki felt his seed shoot out all over his top's stomach.

Just as good as the sex, maybe even better. _Maybe_.

He sucked and gulped, not stopping until he knew that Senri would die if he took any more. He let go of his prey and sighed, the excitement was over. Shiki had already fainted from the impact of the exciting 3 hour sex romp. They both came, so the Lord was satisfied for the time being. "You're truly adorable, Senri. Just remember.." he ran his hand over his unconcious fuck's torn up stomach. "you're mine."

All Shiki could do was lay like a broken doll, useless, and curse his tormentor and himself.

He dreamed of a bastard.

_It.. hurts, ..._

_Kaname Kuran._

_Sleep is the cousin of death._


	3. You

_**(Note from the author: sorry. Sorry. Sorry. 1 thousand sorries. Excuses aren't right for this major absence... but, I have rewritten this chapter 12 times. I even counted.. I just can't get a grip on it! I have too many ideas, but this is it! It took 2 jars of **_**Wow Butter**_**, 12 cans of **_**Coke Zero**_**, and 3 replays of my playlist **_**Inspire Me, Dammit. **_**Again, I am so sorry for my stubborness. Even my friend told me to just get it over with.)**_

_Your kisses are my war scars._

**You**

_Kaname Kuran..._

It had all started with touching. A small caress on the back here, a hair ruffle there. Nothing that looked, or felt suspicious. It didn't seem normal for Kaname to be so touchy-feely, or talkative. Especially to Shiki for that matter.

He had fucked himself over for not noticing, however. For not thinking of those small caresses as full on body grinds, or a ruffle to morph into a yank.

For not noting that Kaname had undressed him with his eyes over and over and over again.

Kaname had slipped into his dorm room, and he had slipped into him.

He hadn't, however, noticed this either. Not until pain and... something else, had ripped right through him.

There was absolutley no feeling of lust. Everything the Lord did to him hurt. The young model couldn't even wish for death because the only thing his mind could get out of the act was _pain, pain, pain_.

It was an utter embarrassment to him. A man of all people!

_Kaname _of all people!

But, he would kiss him gently. So gently it made Senri want to cry. Not from pain, or embarrassment, but because it made him feel a hint of love.

But reality was quite the bitch, after all.

It's as if you were to hold someone, and kiss them. Touch them, and love them; but all of that was half-assed.

Yes, a half-assed lover was what a Kuran was. His own father, Rido, was a Kuran, the asshole.

Up and left without a trace.

A Kuran.

Kaname, of course, was a Kuran.

Cursed with handsome looks and a personality to match, he really was the full package. Was Shiki the only one who had seen this side of him? Abusive and cruel? Sadistic and obsessive?

When had it all started? What had led Kaname to do all of this shit to Shiki - his own cousin!? After the first night the pain had slowly subsided, although not by much. Senri could now wrap his head around thoughts; most of them being '_Damn you, Kuran_', or '_How is he still going?!_'. He could also rasp out a "Stop!" here and there, but with no luck.

Shiki was in the middle of having a mind explosion when 7 knocks on the door sounded. That was their fuck signal. Their passcode, maybe? Kaname had told him _"Usually a person knocks 3 times. So let's make it 7." _No questions asked. Not like an answer was to be expected, though.

"C-come in." he almost tried to sound strong but found the effort in vain, his throat in tatters from bawling all night and day. And some other things.

"Ah, hello, Senri." Kaname made quick to shut and lock the door before he strolled over and rested himself on the model's big bed. He said nothing while he reached over to caress Shiki's face.

"Wait!" For once the God-like man flinched. "Please, just wait."

"Asking me for something? Senri, you know this isn't how it works." Kaname stayed silent for a time before, "but.. if you would like something you have to address me properly." The sadist smirked, "Address me as Master. Only while we're alone, of course."

Shiki hesitated, but he needed to know. "M..Master.. Kuran...?"

Was pride even an option anymore?

Kaname stayed silent once again, "No. I don't like that... just while we're alone, Kaname. Master Kaname. And _mmm_, sit on my lap." That damned rapist chuckled. He fucking _chuckled_!

Senri composed himself, however. He had to do this right. Senri gathered up all the seductiveness in his body and crawled over to the handsome Kuran, "Master Kaname," he whispered in the older's ear, placing his hands timidly on the man's chest, "why do you punish me like this?" Not in a million years would Shiki ever think he would say Master and Kaname in the same sentence, nor punish, Master, Kaname, and _me. _That was Ruka's job.

But he had to play his cards right to receive the right answer. If he had said it straightforward it would've ruined the mood completely.

"_Mmm_," Kaname groaned. His eyes were closed; he was clearly pleased with the situation "because I can."

Shiki couldn't take that answer. _"_Ka- _Master_ Kaname," Shiki quietly snapped at Kaname, "Please... _please_." the redhead forced out, "I need a real answer. I need to know... why.." Shiki lightly pushed himself into Kaname's arms desperately burying his face into Kaname's torso.

Kaname stared down at the man clinging on to his torso. Why? He didn't know that himself. It wasn't like a whim, no, it was more like an instinct. He just _had_ to hurt him. The feeling was exhilarating. The cries, the moans, the feeling of danger that someone could walk in at any moment were all simply _thrilling_.

"Senri do not question me. That is my answer, I hurt you because I can. You are mine to hurt."

Shiki gripped at Kaname, "I just want to know _why _I'm yours to hurt." Tears were already dribbling down the boy's petite face.

The Lord sighed, "Shiki.." Kaname snugged his face into Senri's neck. The boy was shaking terribly, "you are beautiful." Kaname had whispered the last part out sweetly yet seductively, gaining a thoroughly surprised model.

He tensed, "B-beautiful?" Shiki was gawking, making his ancestor laugh in that smooth, mellow tone. "I'm a man! I do have my pride, Master Kaname.." _M-Master..' _He mentally slapped himself.

All Kaname did was do that seductive little laugh of his again. He then placed his hand softly on Shiki's chest before pushing the uke down with his strength and kiss. "Don't resist." He breathed before stealing another kiss from the former virgin.

And he couldn't. Kaname had pretty much pinned him down with his own weight, along with trapping Shiki's hands in his own above his head.

Shiki caught himself before he fell even deeper into the mood, "Yuki! What about _Yuki_?" Shiki tried in a firm tone hoping that the man would come to his senses.

"Rejection is a harsh thing, dear Senri. If you're rejected enough eventually you'll start feeling numb towards that person; but don't get me wrong, I still love Yuki dearly. Didn't I already tell you that you're just a fuck, Senri?" Kaname spoke harshly, but he knew it was true.

Just a fuck.

For his mother he was just dinner.

Was everyone associated with the Kuran's an asshole?

_Tch! _"Someone else! Please just do it with someone else." He roughly pushed the older man away, "you're messing everything up.." or else he'd break. Not from the sex, the teasing. No, he'd break because he didn't want everything to be in shambles.

More silence, "You've ruined the mood, Senri."

"There was no mood!" He shouted.

Kaname sighed, said nothing, and left.

_'Did I do it? Is he not coming back? I mean, I didn't get raped.. so..' _Shiki thought and thought to himself before a small knock on the door sounded. _'Another visitor..?'_

"Shiki!" Takuma's overly cheerful voice resounded. "I'm coming in!~". He acted happy, but Senri knew what the older male was thinking, _'Did anything happen?' _Takuma suddenly spoke out, Senri had read his mind exactly - "Did anything happen?" Shiki was given a look of concern, "Did he hurt you, are you in pain? Are you okay?!"

"Takuma!"

The blond vice immediatly shut his mouth. "You're such a pessimist. Think positive, will you, _mom_?"

"A-A pessimist? Me? And mom? Do I really sound like that?" Ichijou pouted.

"_Yes._ You do. And you ask too many questions- nothing even happened." Senri's eyes were closed, but he knew for a fact that Takuma had a stupid _I'm happy but surprised _face on.

"Really?" He invited himself in and sat beside the skinny male. "Thank goodness."

"He did come, though. But I got him to leave... so.."

Another look of concern, "He didn't hurt you or anything, right?"

"Do I look in pain, idiot?" Shiki's eyes widened and he, flustered, shouted "What's the date? What's the time?"

"It's October 3rd, 6:00pm Night Class is starting soon." Shiki had to get up. He had to get out of the room, see Rima and tell her he was okay. He didn't want everyone to worry - one Takuma Ichijou was enough worry for him.

"Wait outside I'm going to class today."

"Eh- but Shiki-!"

Senri stood up with his long, white sheet wrapped around his waist. "Outside."

Without an arguement Takuma obediently did what he was told... even though he was older and had a vice standing in the dorm.

He had to look at his body and perfectly cover up all the bruises and cuts and bite marks the Pure Blood had passed on to the aristocrat unwillingly. It took about 7 minutes to find and cover up all of the visible ones; no one would be looking down his shirt today or be in between his thighs, right?

Right..?

His back still hurt from all of the sex he had to endure, but that didn't stop him. He could use his sickness as an excuse for the small, barely noticeable limp.

Senri got outside and Takuma already began worrying for no reason at all. "Shiki are you sure you're okay?"

"Yea."

"No, but are you _sure_ you're okay?"

"I'm sure."

"Are you _sure _that you're _sure_?"

Shiki stopped walking beside Takuma towards the Night Class. "You haven't told anyone?"

"... I haven't. I did promise you, right?"

"Not even Rima?" Senri felt like an interrogator, but it was necessary for his pride... well, if he had any left at this point.

It was necessary for everything to stay the same. Nothing needed to change, everything was perfectly fine how it was.

Takuma finally let himself sigh, "Not even Rima. Trust me." If he had been able to, Rima would've been the first to learn of this terrible event. But he couldn't break Shiki's trust, even though they were both friends of the vice's.

"Thank you, really. I owe you o-"

"No, no, Shiki! You don't owe me anything." Takuma cut in with a dopey smile.

The model couldn't argue. If he were to, Takuma would pester him and pester him bringing up some lame excuse as to why he didn't owe him a thing. "Whatever."

Shiki and Takuma didn't engage in much conversation while walking to the Night Class. There was silence; not an awkward silence- but a comforting one. He liked that Takuma didn't press him for more details about what had happened, or tried to get him to confess who did it. The silence didn't make him think about anything either, which was another plus. He just let it be.

The pair finally made it to the room. Shiki wished and wished that Kaname maybe had gotten sick or.. possibly get into an accident of some sorts. But again, reality was not the nicest person to deal with.

Senri was the first to walk in to the large room. Everyone had knew he was coming already; but just for the mood they acted surprised.

"Senri!" Aidou was the first to burst out in fake awe. "Where ya' been? Sick?" Followed by Ruka, Kain, and finally Rima. Shiki sat in his usual spot near the other model. As if they could read each other's minds they exchanged no words - as usual. Even that hunter-teacher guy, Yagari, gave him a nod. A cold welcome back; he expected nothing more from the famous top ranked vampire hunter.

Everyone's eyes traced over to the windows at the side of the room where the most beauty was coming from, even Shiki couldn't help but look. Even though he knew the consequences he had to take a peek.

The consequences.

Yes, he had really fucked himself over. Only he could see those smirks and those eyes looking at him differently.

He even said it with a smile.

"Welcome back, Senri. It's been awhile."

... "Yes, thank you Lord Kaname."

_Your love is my war trophy._


	4. Scratch

_**(Note from the Author: HO, HO, HO! It's the author that neeever updates.. ME! [boos and shouts in the background]. All this time I've been thinking about what to put in this chapter but I ended up deleting it all because I hated it [seriously this story would be long finished if I hadn't trashed 90% of it]. This chapter is short so please forgive me.. But anyways, merry [late, late] Christmas.. [more like happy February actually] if you're still there.)**_

_Love is friendship that has caught fire; it will burn._

**Scratch**

Kaname's eyes bore deeply into Shiki's soul.. his entire being. It felt terrible. _'Stop staring at me..' _He wasn't actually staring, but rather sending glances toward's the red head every once in awhile. Shiki could feel the smirk begging to get out of the vampire God, his sharp teeth baring- mocking the crimsons every twitch and shuffle.

Rima seemed to notice Shiki's discomfort as she asked, "Are you okay?" with a raised eyebrow. Shiki's eyes widened a small bit and he bit down on his lip.

He gave her a small smile of fake assurance, "I'm fine. Although I do feel a bit queasy. I'll go lay down..." Shiki could feel Takuma and Rima's eyes staring most likely curiously at him while he left.

"Hey is there something wrong with Shiki?" the blonde asked worriedly, but she didn't appear so wavered.

Takuma looked at her with some surprise but it quickly faded away into his usual smile. "I'm sure he's perfectly fine, just the after taste of his previous cold." Takuma's smile was very wary and he kept glancing at the door.

"If you say so," Rima said suspiciously, "I'll believe you.." she walked back to her desk and sat down, still staring at the place where Takuma's eyes lingered. _'Does he think I'm an idiot..?' _Bitter thoughts and questions clouded her mind. Rima knew something was up with Shiki, perhaps even so bad that he wouldn't even tell _her _of all people - yet Takuma knew?

Everyone's eyes aside from Rima's went back to their precious pureblood king. He had gotten up, so of course questions circled around him. 'Where are you going, Lord Kaname?', 'What are you doing?' "I'm off to my room, calm yourselves," He gave them a forged smile, albeit small, "I will be back in no time." His fake assurance put his followers at ease as they all sat down, chatting or finishing research.

Kaname gracefully walked out of the room, head held high as if he truly were a king. "Now.. where did he go..?" he asked himself silently.. he wanted to taste Shiki's blood yet again.. Kaname wanted to make him hurt - physically, mentally; it didn't even matter anymore.

A head full of red caught his eye, "Shiki." he said the name as if it was a command.

The model froze, "What is it.. Lord Kaname..?" a slender hand rested on his shoulder and all he could do was hold his glance at it cautiously. A pleased noise came from behind himself, it was like Kaname could smell his fear from a mile away.

It pleased him..

"Oh, I just came to check on you.. I overheard you saying you weren't feeling too good.. what was it, that cold of yours acting up again?" Kaname tsk'd his disapproval towards the sickness, though Shiki could hear the amusement in the high ranking vampire's voice. "So tell me, are you still feeling.. queasy was it?" The small sigh that escaped Kaname was etched into the young vampire's mind; it most likely meant danger.. and the way he had finished his sentence, everything was screaming _'run for your life!'_.

The ginger's head hurt, his back hurt, his pride (if he even had any left) hurt. "Shiki, your face is red.. don't tell me.. are you blushing perhaps?" Slender fingers reached out toward them, but instinct caught Shiki off guard-guard and the hand was harshly slapped away.

Shiki's eyes widened and he clutched his stomach, a sudden pain surfaced and the shock of what he'd done had finally settled in, his head throbbed tenfold and he dropped to the floor.

Two voices filled the corridor - Rima and Takuma. Kaname's head held only distasteful thoughts for the two "nuisances." He let his tongue slip.

"Lord Kana- Shiki!" Takuma barraled past Kaname and fell to his knees, Rima calmly coming to a stand beside the Pureblood.

The blonde model stared up at Kaname, "Don't think rude of me, Lord Kaname, but what are you doing here..?"

Kaname gave her a light-hearted smile, "I noticed Shiki making his way towards his room, so I decided to check up on him. Is it so wrong to be worried, Rima?" he stopped mid-sentence and sugar coated his lie even more, "He is my cousin, afterall."

Takuma continued getting ready to pick Shiki up and take him to his room, "I'm sure Shiki would be very happy to hear you say that, Lord Kaname. I'll give him the good news when he awakens!" The chipper man shouted delightfully. Rima glared daggers at his back.. _'did Shiki and Kaname get into some sort of arguement, so Shiki isn't feeling that great about it..?' _Her glare turned to the chipper blond and she calmed herself. _'I'll get it out of him.'_

"Please do, Takuma. I should be heading to my room aswell anyways, please do take care of Shiki." He gave two smiles to both of the blondies before they took they're leave, along with the redheaded model.

"_ "What would an ocean be without a monster lurking in the dark? It would be like sleep without dreams.." _Kaname spoke to the empty hallway, quoting _Wener Herzog, _he was still heading to his room. "Dear Shiki, tell me... am I your monster.." a sadistic grin intruded on the pure's beautiful face, "or am I your dream?" A small chuckle escaped Kaname as he entered the door to his large room. His chuckle turned into a laugh, and then morphed into an ugly cackle.

Kaname was ruining not only Shiki, but his own demise was close.

Meanwhile, Takuma and Rima hoisted Shiki towards the model's room. Rima continued glancing off toward Takuma. "So," she began her interogations. She would get the answers out of the blond, forcefully or not. "you going to tell me whats wrong with him, or am I going to have to beat it out of you?" Rima wore a tight glare which bore into Takuma's eyes, their contact inevitable.

The contact lingered until a groan from Shiki ushered their silence out of the corridor. "Rima.. I.. I can't tell you."

"What do you mean, Takuma? The three of us don't need any secrets, we're friends aren't w-"

"That's not it!" Shiki's head lifted up quickly. His face was bright red, and heat emitted from his forehead.

"Shiki.." The whine in his voice was rewarded with a tired glance and a nod.

Rima still had quite the confused look. There was some worry in there, aswell. They were close to Shiki's room, the boy was panting, and Takuma looked like he had something to say. All in all, yes, she was confused. "Rima.. let's just get into my room.. I'll explain everything. No secrets.. we're friends, right?"

The silence was back, though they entered the room it still swarmed around them. Takuma had an awkward presence about him as they lay Shiki down, his bed now clean but it wouldn't have mattered as the truth lingered around them.

"Shiki.." Rima's voice was sullen, and her expression as well. Takuma couldn't help but stay silent, this conversation was not for him afterall.

The cherry-haired model glanced up, his head followed his glance and he stared at Rima. _'What will I say?' _Questions and doubts swarmed his mind, yet he had no one to answer him, not like anyone would if he asked. This fight was his. "Rima.. I.." _'I really don't know how to say this.' _He continued looking up at her, but his shame got the best of him and he looked away.

A salty tear. Not from his eye, but Rima's. "What happened to you, Shiki..? Please," she fell to her knees at the bedside and gripped his uniform pants. "tell me.." Rima never pleaded, she never cried.. she was strong. Stronger than him. Rima would be able to handle this, even if he himself was unable to. "Rima.. it's that.. well.." Shiki stalled, unconciously plucking at his small hands. She'd be able to take it.

"Rima.. it's.. you can't tell a soul. Please, promise me." Takuma flinched. She'd fall into the same trap as himself and there was nothing he could do about it.

The blond model looked up, her grip still firm on Shiki- she felt if she'd let go, he'd disappear. "I won't tell anyone. I promise.. so.. just spit out." Her stare was hard, directed at Shiki this time.

Shiki took a deep breath before his brows furrowed and he gripped at the sheets. His crystal eyes shut, his pride not wanting him to cry. "You see.. I was.." He had to stop stalling, Rima was his bestfriend.. "I was.. well.." He swallowed his pride, letting a tear slip out, "I was raped.. in here.. on this bed."

Rima's usually emotionless face perked. Her eyes seemed angry- her whole face, even. "Shiki.. who..?" She stood up, slowly, almost zombie-like. She got up and lashed out, glaring at Takuma. "Why did you not tell me, Takuma?!" She marched over to him, grabbing his collar and pushing him up against a wall.

Takuma flinched, his previously worried face now in a frown of pain. "Shiki made me promise.. do you really think that I didn't want to tell you? Rima I would've if I could've and you know that!"

She pulled back with her teeth showing, clear anger sprouted over her sweet features. "Shiki.. who.. who hurt you? Who did this?" Rima slowly trudged over to Shiki and fell down onto the bed. She was slumped over, the information fatiguing her brain.

"I can't.." Shiki started.

"You can! Tell me, tell us. We'll protect you, Shiki!" Her face and posture changed quickly to that of someone begging.

This was Rima, and Takuma was here as well. To rat out Kaname.. was all Shiki wanted. All Shiki wanted was to be protected, but Shiki knew that he would hurt them. Not only physically, but possibly dig into their brain as well. Suddenly, Takuma jumped in as well. "Shiki, we will protect you! No matter who this guy is!"

Rima's eyes widened, "It was a he?" Rima looked into Shiki's eyes, "Shiki.. I'm so sorry.."

Shiki only shook his head, "You've done nothing wrong.. Rima. I want to tell you who did it, but I'm.. scared." Takuma brisked over to Shiki and plopped down beside him, so hard it bounced the bed and Shiki let out a yelp.

"Ah! Sorry." Takuma placed his arm around Shiki, causing the younger male to blush. Rima followed suit, wrapping her arms around his waist, and resting her head on his stomach. "Shiki, we're here.. you can tell us. No secrets, right?"

_'No secrets.. I did say that, didn't I..?' _Shiki gave a small smile and nodded, "Yeah.. I guess I did say that." Both Rima and Takuma hugges him a little harder, making him laugh.

"Okay.. you won't tell a soul.. about this, right?" Two nods confirmed it. They were here for him. He would be protected, he wouldn't get hurt again.

Shiki once again closed his eyes, breathed in, and he just had to let the answer go. "Takuma, Rima.. the person.." He hurt Shiki day in and day out, physically, "the person who did this was.." mentally. Shiki opened his eyes and breathed out. "All this time, it was.."

Two knocks sounded on the door. Elegant knocks sounded and a voice Shiki knew far too well. "Shiki? I've been worried about you.."

Shiki would be protected. He wouldn't be hurt again, he wouldn't have to cry anymore.

Takuma looked toward the doorway, and with his happy-go-lucky voice, he welcomed the unwanted guest.

"Ah, why it isn't Lord Kaname!"

_The longer you dance with the devil, the longer you stay in hell._


End file.
